Vapor
by Akira.Lalaurie
Summary: Islandia y Hong Kong llevan un año juntos... ¿cómo celebrarán su aniversario?. Yaoi/Lemon.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, así como sus personajes y argumento NO me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya. Y no escribo esto por dinero, sino porque fui amenazada de muerte T_T (?)

Hi, este es mi 3er fic aquí, pero por motivos tuve que quitar mis anteriores fics. En fin, este es un Hong Kong x Islandia que me pidieron :3, así que va dedicado a mi hijita Miku Shii Chan, espero te guste (: Y también espero tu review .

Ella quería lemon, así que esto es lo que encontrarán O:.

El lemon no me salió muy bien, discúlpenme Dx

**Título:** Vapor  
**Palabras:** 3,303  
**Rate**: Yo diría que T, pero como tiene lemon creo que… T + (?)  
**Pareja(s):** Hong KongxIslandia.  
**Advertencias:** Lemon.

Antes de empezar, quiero hacer una aclaración: Para mí, en mi opinión, y no sé si esté correcta, Islandia es mayor que Hong Kong, así que si ven un "el mayor de…" se refiere a Is (:

Sin nada más que escribir, disfruten.

* * *

Islandia ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaba saliendo con Hong Kong, claro, a espaldas de Noruega, y por parte de Hong Kong, a espaldas de Corea.

Así es, ambos engañaban a sus respectivos 'amores de su vida' pero había una cosa que tenían en común: Ninguno lo lamentaba.

¿Por qué? Primero, Islandia sabía que Noruega estaba super enamorado de Dinamarca y que Islandia sólo será su hermano, sin oportunidad de ser otra cosa, en cambio Hong Kong sabía que Corea solo podía pensar en China, entonces, esto sería algo como equitativo ¿no?.

El teléfono suena en casa de Islandia, Noruega no se encontraba en casa, así que sabía quién era el remitente.

-¿Hong Kong?- Preguntó el albino apenas tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, ya sabía que esa era la hora en que hablaban por teléfono.

-Is…- La otra voz sonó firme y sin prolongamiento alguno. –Te propongo algo, se me ocurrió algo interesante-.

El otro chico no comentó palabra, alzó una ceja como si creyera que Hong Kong podía verlo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Haz maletas, y ven mañana a mi casa a las 7 de la mañana, sé puntual. – Colgó.

Islandia se quedó atónito aún con el teléfono en mano, escuchando los continuos Tii, tii, tii…

-Este Hong Kong. – Colgó al fin casi de golpe, pero sin agresividad. - ¿Qué tramará ahora? – Parecía desinteresado, pero por dentro estaba emocionado por conocer lo que en ese momento había llegado a la mente del joven castaño.

Hubo un momento de silencio, típico en Islandia, pero después de un tiempo cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mis maletas, sí, debo hacerlas. – Y salió de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto y hacer sus maletas.

* * *

Eran las 6:45 de la mañana del día siguiente, el albino ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa, sin antes dejarle una nota a Noruega.

_"Hermano, necesito salir de la casa unos días, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, cuando acabe con ellos regresaré"_

Islandia.

No tenía que molestarse en dar explicaciones porque éste no se las daría, así que prácticamente dejó la nota y huyó de ahí mientras pudo.

Llegó a casa de Hong Kong, tocó la puerta y ni siquiera dos segundos habían pasado cuando el castaño lo recibió.

-Hola. – Dijo el islandés secamente.

-Hola. –Contestó de igual manera el hongkonés.

Después de un largo intervalo de silencio y de intercambiar miradas, se acercaron lentamente para darse un corto beso.

-Y bien… - Dijo Islandia al momento de separarse. -¿A dónde vamos? -.

* * *

-¿Qué lugar es este Hong Kong? – Dijo observando la gran fachada del lugar al que habían llegado.

-¿Eso? –Apunta "discretamente" el lugar. –Es un balneario, hay aguas termales.

-¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí? -. Preguntó Islandia.

El moreno tomó la mano de su novio y se dirigió a él.

-Ya verás. – El chico jaló al otro chico hacia la entrada. Aún Islandia quería saber qué se traía en manos el joven hongkonés.

* * *

El día comenzó bastante bien, la joven pareja dejó sus maletas en una habitación muy tradicional (al menos para Hong Kong) y se dirigió como primera parada a las mesitas de Ping Pong.

-Te reto a un juego – Dijo Islandia mirando fijamente a Hong Kong.

-Acepto, pero después no te quejes cuando hayas perdido.- Le respondió Hong Kong, con cierto toque de egocentrismo dirigiéndose a la mesitas de ping pong.

Pero en nada apareció Islandia por detrás de él, abrazándole por la espalda.

-No creas que jugaremos y el que gana se lleva nada. – Aseguró Islandia.

El moreno tomó una de las manos de Islandia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pareja, ladeando su rostro para obtener una imagen de Islandia abrazándole por detrás.

-Yo pensaba exigirte un premio –Dijo sin más. Islandia lo soltó y cada uno se fue a su respectivo lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué obtendrá el ganador? –Preguntó Islandia.

-Mmm… -Pensó el hongkonés. –Dejémoslo a decisión de cada quien.

Y el juego comenzó.

* * *

Islandia tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño, desde hace un buen rato.

-Te dije que te ganaría. –Comentó el hongkonés.

-Fue pura suerte- Afirmó el islandés.

Después de un minuto de silencio, el hongkonés se detuvo, lo cual hizo que Islandia se detuviera también.

-¿Qué o…? – Hong Kong se acercó a su novio dejándole un tardado beso en los labios, acto seguido del sonrojo por parte de ambos, pero que era más notable en el peliblanco.

-Desde hace un buen rato que no nos besábamos así, pensé que no tendría oportunidad. –Dijo el hongkonés sin pudor alguno mientras continuaba su camino, dejando al islandés atrás con algo de shock tras el beso.

Hong Kong se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para ver a su novio.

-Oye, vamos ¿por qué estás allá? –Le tendió una mano, la cual fue tomada casi enseguida por un aún shockeado Islandia, las cuales se entrelazaron. Así caminaron hasta dirigirse a su siguiente destino.

* * *

Hong Kong salió con una bata de baño seguido por Islandia, quien se encontraba vestido de igual manera.

Extrañamente, en el rostro inexpresivo de Hong Kong se pintó una ligera sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que no venía a uno de estos… - Dirigió su mirada a su novio. –Te apuesto que es tu primera vez en uno de éstos ¿no?-.

-S-sí. – Respondió Islandia. –En mi casa no es común ver este tipo de lugares, puesto que todo es hielo y volcanes.

-Pues, espero te guste. –Se acercó a Islandia dándole un beso en la mejilla para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a uno de los balnearios.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Preguntó curioso el Islandés, pero sin tan siquiera tener tiempo de decir otra cosa, el hongkonés se había quitado la bata dejando mostrar su cuerpo desnudo ante un atónito islandés.

-¿Hong Kong, qué demonios haces? – El inocente Islandia preguntó tratando de sonar calmado, pero tanto él como Hong Kong sabían que eso no era cierto.

-Pues, así tenemos que entrar a las aguas termales, sino no se _disfrutará_ al máximo – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "disfrutará". Hong Kong conocía muy bien sus intenciones.

* * *

Ya adentro de las aguas termales, hubo un silencio que para muchos parecería tormentoso, pero para ellos era algo común en su relación, puesto que ambos también tenían que mantenerla en secreto, para no alarmar a sus "respectivas parejas".

Uno de ellos rompió el hielo.

-Llevamos un año saliendo Is – Le dijo Hong Kong a su pareja, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vaya… - Respondió de igual manera el islandés. –El tiempo pasa muy rápido. -.

-Sí que sabemos mantener un secreto – El castaño se acercó al peliblanco y lo tomó de la mano, debajo del agua.

-Te quiero Is… y mucho… - Dijo el castaño mientras miraba a Islandia quien comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Yo también te quiero… demasiado… -Dudó un poco. - ¿Me quieres más… incluso más que a Corea?... –Dijo pensando en la otra pareja de su novio.

-Al único que veo como pareja, y amante es a ti Is – Le dijo acercándose a él, entrecerrando sus ojos, y al sentir contacto con los labios del albino los cerró completamente, dándose un beso.

* * *

Aquél último beso se prolongó mucho, en ese tiempo Hong Kong pudo posarse por delante del albino, abrazándolo y apegándolo más a su cuerpo. Ambos amantes se separaban de a momentos para tomar aire y seguir besándose.

Hong Kong abrazó más a Islandia, pasando sus manos por su espalda. En ese momento se separó de él y comenzó a besar su pálido cuello, para después bajar lentamente sus manos hasta posarlas en el miembro de Islandia.

-O-oye… Hong… - dijo Islandia recuperándose totalmente del trance. -¿Qué se supone que haces…?-.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, ¿nunca lo has hecho con Noruega? – preguntó sin chistar el castaño, pregunta por la cual Islandia se sonrojó más.

-Yo… nunca lo hice con él, nunca tenía tiempo para mí, no es que yo vaya y le diga "tengamos sexo"… totalmente no le interesaba acostarse conmigo, ni yo con él, para eso tiene a Dinamarca.- Hubo un corto silencio. –Tú… ¿ya lo hiciste con Corea?-.

-Claro que no. – Respondió enseguida. - ¿Cómo podría yo acostarme con alguien quien me utiliza como herramienta para darle celos a China?- Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. –Por eso… - Miró de nuevo a Islandia. –Quiero demostrarte que solo te veo a ti como mi amante, olvídate de todo lo demás. –

-Hong… - No pudo decir otra cosa, nuevamente estaba siendo besado por el castaño, y era llevado lentamente a la parte baja de las aguas termales.

El hongkonés comenzó con unas ligeras caricias en el cuerpo húmedo del islandés, quien lentamente comenzaba a estremecerse, debido a estas reacciones, Hong Kong podía comprobar la inexperiencia del peliblanco.

El castaño sacaba lentamente del agua al peliblanco, hasta dejarlo en la orilla de las aguas termales, donde Islandia se encontraba recostado y Hong Kong se encontraba sobre él. Hong Kong estaba besándole el cuello a su amante cuando éste reclamó.

-Oye… - Captó la atención del moreno. -¿Qué pasa? -. Le respondió.

-Esto… ¿por qué yo tengo que ser el pasivo?... Yo soy el mayor ¿recuerdas?– confesó Islandia un tanto enojado, mientras que a Hong Kong le salió una risita. Éste se acercó al oído de su novio, y le susurró.

-Piensa en esto como mi premio por derrotarte en el ping pong… te haré mío de una vez por todas. – Dicho esto, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del peliblanco, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con el abdomen del islandés, mientras que este jadeaba ante tales roces.

-Ho-Hong… ¿qué tal si nos escuchan?... –Confesó tímido.

-Descuida – Continuó besando. –No hay nadie aquí, lo tengo todo arreglado.

Por algún momento Islandia se sintió aliviado pero confesó tener algo de miedo por ser esta su primera vez, pero de nuevo se sintió aliviado al saber que su pareja también era primerizo.

Ahora lo que podía hacer es dejarse llevar.

* * *

Hong Kong besaba el cuello de su pareja, disfrutando cada centímetro de su blanca, suave y aún húmeda piel. El islandés suspiraba lentamente ante tales roces, a lo que el hongkonés respondía con más caricias.

-Ah… ah… H-Hong… - El islandés sentía que sus mejillas estallarían, el vapor de las aguas termales junto con el calor que sentía en ese momento dada la situación no resultaban muy favorables para el peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasa? – Decía el hongkonés sin dejar de hacer su 'tarea'. Pasó ahora sus manos por las caderas del islandés y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la zona antes no explorada de éste, haciendo que respondiera con un gemido ahogado.

-¡Agh!... N-no to… ¡ah! – Demasiado tarde, Hong Kong se encontraba jugando con su miembro, rozando sus dedos húmedos en esa zona que nadie antes había tocado, a excepción de él cuando llegó a masturbarse pensando en el mismo castaño.

Islandia sentía sus muslos bastante tensos, era evidente que era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte, su voz cambiaba al paso de los segundos, al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos, venían a su mente muchas cosas, de cómo había conocido a Hong Kong hasta el día en que sintió la _necesidad _de llegar al onanismo. Cosas de jóvenes, se auto excusó.

Por su parte, Hong Kong tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer, siempre se había topado con Grecia y Japón en momentos no muy oportunos cuando iba de visita a su casa, pensando en el coito como todo un proceso.

Pero la inexperiencia de ambos era muy clara, eso no lo podían ocultar, las manos del castaño exploraron cada pulgada del cuerpo del mayor, quien ante cada roce sentía que explotaría; pero que con el paso de los segundos parecía estar acostumbrándose ante tan íntimo contacto.

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a caer en cuenta de esto, empezaron a gemir como si de hablar se tratara, entonces Islandia sintió una punzada en su parte baja.

-Oh… - Exclamó Hong Kong al notar la erección de su compañero. –Te excitas muy rápido. –

-Cállate… - Le reclamó – Parece que tú tienes disfunción eréctil. – Dijo apuntando al miembro del castaño, quien también se encontraba en la misma situación que su inexperta pareja.

-Aún no me has excitado lo suficiente… -Soltó sin pudor alguno, lo que provocó el sonrojo del peliblanco. - ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? - Preguntó el islandés.

-Sorpréndeme – Exclamó con picardía.

Islandia ladeó la mirada, entonces se levantó, quedando frente a él. Se acercó, besó su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos en el, mientras que recibía por respuesta unos cuantos jadeos por parte del menor de los dos. Islandia bajaba lentamente, hasta toparse con el miembro de Hong Kong, ligeramente erecto.

-Te tengo- Pensó el islandés, tomando el miembro con ambas manos, acariciándolo y dejándole suaves besos. Hong Kong comenzó a soltar jadeos cada vez más fuertes, y en el momento en que Islandia introdujo su pene en su boca, no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido que exclamaba por más. Ahora mismo se preguntaba ¿quién era el pasivo?.

-Ah… I-Islandia… - Acarició la cabeza de su novio, quien lamía con más lascivia su miembro, ya erecto, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, recorriendo de base a punta con su lengua húmeda, saboreando cada parte.

-I-Islandia… lo haces… tan bien. –Decía gimiendo Hong Kong, quien sentía que sería el primero en correrse. Mientras, Islandia besaba la punta de la erección y succionaba.

-Hong Kong… -Exclamó Islandia antes de meter el miembro de su novio de nuevo a su boca y lamer lujuriosamente.

-¡I-Is…!... ¡Si continúas así… me voy… me voy a!... –Demasiado tarde… el castaño eyaculó en la boca del mayor, quien cerró los ojos para protegerlos, y después, quedar lleno de semen. Acto seguido fue que Islandia también se corrió.

-Hong… - Frunció el ceño, levantándose y quedando a la altura de Hong Kong.

-Lo siento… - Limpió el rostro de Islandia, verdaderamente no sabía dónde limpiar, puesto que la piel del peliblanco podría bien confundirse con el blanco de su semen.

Se dirigieron las miradas nuevamente, hasta perderse en los ojos del otro. El castaño observó el cuerpo desnudo de Islandia. –Is… - Vamos… de nuevo al agua.

* * *

Entraron de nuevo a las aguas termales, durante unos minutos ninguno dirigió palabra al otro, de hecho ni siquiera se miraban, quizás fuera, porque cayeron en cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer.

-Is… - iba a decir algo, pero se retractó.

-Lo hicimos. –Soltó Islandia. –Y yo terminé siendo el activo.

-Eso dices. –Contestó Hong Kong. –Pero… -Miró a Islandia y lo tomó de lo mano. -¿Te gustó?-.

Islandia se sonrojó de nuevo, fue deslizándose hasta quedar solo los ojos fuera del agua. Asintió con la cabeza. Hong Kong sonrió, extrañamente, pero lo hizo, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su amado, y con un movimiento lo obligó a salir a la superficie, al menos su rostro, para tomarlo por los hombros y de nuevo unirse en un beso.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se besaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, Hong Kong rodeó el cuello del islandés con sus brazos, mientras que éste lo acercó a su cuerpo con sus brazos. De tanto en tanto se separaban para recuperar el aire, pero enseguida se unían de nuevo, cada uno exploraba la cavidad bucal del otro, experimentando nuevos sabores y otros no tan nuevos.

-Te amo Is… -Dijo entre jadeos el menor de los dos.

-Yo también te amo Hong –Le respondió tiernamente, aún, de una forma más tierna que cuando le hablaba a Noruega, cuando creía que estaba enamorado de él.

En ese momento, Hong Kong posicionó a Islandia sobre sus piernas, abriéndole las piernas y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Hong… ¿otra…?.. ah… -Sintió la mano de Hong Kong tocar su miembro, a la vez que le dejaba unos suaves besos en su blanco y delicioso cuello, al parecer adoraba esa parte del islandés.

-Aún no he obtenido mi premio, te haré mío – Dejó unos mordiscos en su cuello, dejándole marca en la suave piel del islandés.

-Ah… ahí no… -Jadeaba de placer, se había excitado de nuevo, sentía como esa parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse dura y caliente, y aún más, con la mano de su novio acariciándosela con suavidad.

Islandia se colgó de Hong Kong, rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos, y recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Con la mano libre, acarició el miembro de Hong Kong, gran sorpresa recibió al notar que también estaba erecto.

Ambos chicos entrelazaron sus manos y juntaron sus miembros para masturbarlos. Hong Kong marcó la velocidad de los movimientos, mientras que Islandia le seguía sumamente extasiado. Ambos gemían.

-Ahh… ahh… - Se podían escuchar jadeos y gemidos escapando de las gargantas de ambos enamorados, eran gemidos que exigían por más, y eso era lo que estaban a punto de conseguir.

-I-Islandia… - Los chicos soltaron sus erecciones, y Hong Kong acomodó a Islandia frente a él, sentándolo sobre él, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. –Is… esto podría dolerte… ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Házlo… ya… - Islandia se recargó de nuevo sobre el hombro del castaño, hasta que sintió como su entrada estaba siendo invadida por el miembro del otro chico. –Ah… - Islandia hizo tensión en los muslos, debido al dolor que sintió al ser penetrado.

-E-eres… muy estrecho Is…. –Dijo mientras sentaba lentamente al Islandés para terminar de entrar en él, mientras que éste se apoyó en los hombros de su pareja para poder aguantarse.

-Ah… ¡duele!... –Gimió, pero todo cambió cuando por fin entró lo más que pudo.

-Comenzaré a moverte Is… ayúdame… - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, para después dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado- Recuerda que estamos en el agua y me será aún más difícil moverme, ¿entiendes?-. Le dijo.

De manera sorpresiva, el islandés comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, apoyándose en los hombros de Hong Kong, quien lo sujetaba de la cintura para hacer más ágiles sus movimientos. El dolor se había esfumado. Islandia le sumó un movimiento de caderas para facilitar la penetración, y por qué no… hacerla más placentera.

-Ah… ah… Is… -Sus movimientos eran deliciosos, parecía que Hong Kong entraría en trance por tanto placer que sentía en ese momento.

-Agh… ¡Hong!… ¡ah…! –En ese momento sus bocas hicieron contacto nuevamente, dándose besos entrecortados entre gemidos, suspiros y jadeos.

-¡Hong Kong! … -Dijo Islandia después de separarse del beso del castaño. -¡Ya… no puedo!... ¡Me corro!- Islandia gemía más animalizado, mientras hacía sus movimientos más profundos.

-¡Is… a- y-yo… también!... ¡Agh!- Y casi como si estuvieran en sincronía, ambos se corrieron, viendo como el semen flotaba en el agua. Hong Kong, retiró su miembro del interior de Islandia, dejando salir el semen que recién había depositado en él. Ambos chicos se abrazaron.

-Haa… haa…. Lo hicimos… otra vez… -Dijo Islandia quien estaba recostado en el pecho de Hong Kong.

-Sí… y lo disfruté mucho… -Dijo Hong Kong para después mirar a su novio y dejarle un beso en los labios.

-Te amo… -Le dijo Islandia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé… - Abrazó más fuerte a su pareja. –Yo también te amo.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron, no sin antes darse un tierno beso en los labios, para después perderse en sus miradas.

-Ah… estoy mareado- Islandia comenzó a marearse.

-Es porque lo hicimos como unos locos –Excusó Hong Kong.

-No, el humo… ah… -Se desmaya.

-Ah mierda… lo olvidé… -Sacó a Islandia de las aguas termales y lo llevó a su habitación que se encontraba en frente.

-Es por eso que pensaba que era arriesgado hacerlo dentro del agua.- Pensaba al haber recordado que el islandés aún no se acostumbraba al vapor del agua. –Para la próxima, lo haremos en un futón.

_Fin._

* * *

Waaaaah, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon. Este lemon lo escribí DOS veces... la primera no me convenció, pero tampoco esta me convence ;3;... en fin, hija espero que te haya gustado ^^, lectoras... y ¿por qué no? Lectores también, espero que les haya gustado :3

¿Me dejan un review? :3

Au revoir~


End file.
